1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a release-preventing system for wall cupboards hooked to a fixed wall support, generally a suitably shaped metal bar or plate.
2. Description of Related Art
As is well known to experts in the field, a system for constraining a cupboard to the wall envisages the use of a cupboard holding device (wall brackets) comprising a hook which extends behind through the cover (if present) of the same cupboard, to be freely hooked to the above bar or plate fixed to the wall.
Cupboard holding devices of this kind are known for example from patents EP 0033179 B1 and EP 0632979 A1.
If direct forces are applied to the cupboard from the bottom upwards, the same can become unhooked from the support and fall, causing serious damage not only to objects but above all to people.
This possibility is currently even more probable as there is the increasingly frequent custom of also positioning wall cupboards at relatively low heights from the floor, which increases the above risk of accidental unhooking, especially on the part of children.
Furthermore, safety regulations have entered and are entering into force in various countries, which oblige the use of accidental release-preventing systems associated with wall cupboards.
A general objective of the present invention is therefore to provide a release-preventing system for wall cupboards, hooked to a fixed wall support, for example a shaped metallic bar, which safely prevents the undesired unhooking of said cupboard from said bar.
A further objective of the invention is to provide a release-preventing system which is simple to construct and which does not complicate the assembly of the wall cupboard.